<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devil In The Details by Shelly18Hudson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074815">Devil In The Details</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelly18Hudson/pseuds/Shelly18Hudson'>Shelly18Hudson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Devil and Detective [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ella Lopez &amp; Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, F/M, Gen, Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 02, Other, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Powerful Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Protective Amenadiel (Lucifer TV), Protective Lucifer, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza &amp; Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Trixie Espinoza &amp; Mazikeen Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelly18Hudson/pseuds/Shelly18Hudson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe, Lucifer and Amenadiel try to track down the Goddess of all creation after she escapes Hell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Devil and Detective [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Night After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe lay in her bed with Trixie on her left and Lucifer on her right. It was the night after Malcolm had shot her and a very distressed Trixie had begged Lucifer to stay with them.</p><p>Lucifer had agreed, he and Chloe needed to talk later anyways.</p><p>Once Trixie was asleep Lucifer carefully moved his arm out from under her so he and Chloe could head to the living room. </p><p>“So….” Chloe said while she fiddled with the bracelet on her arm. “I know we haven’t talked about what happened the other night but I just wanted to say thank you for saving me.” </p><p>Lucifer scoffed. “If I wasn’t so distracted you wouldn’t have needed to be saved Detective. I cut off my wings and I couldn’t heal you….” He sighed. “At least now I can protect you.” He unfurled his large white wings.</p><p>Even though Chloe had seen them the other night she had been slightly out of it after God had healed her. She was shot by Malcolm and Lucifer had made a deal with his father, which reminded her. “How do we start the search for your mother?” With that Lucifer’s eyes widened, she gave him a small smile. “Don’t think that I won’t help you with this.” Reaching forward she took his hand. “We are partners Lucifer.” </p><p>He bowed his head and sighed. “Very well. Amenadiel has a few leads he would like me to follow up with him tomorrow. I suppose you can join us, mind that you stay behind me at all times if we confront my mother.” </p><p>Chloe scoffed. “I can handle myself, Lucifer. I-” </p><p>She was cut off by Lucifer. “I have no doubt in your skill darling, but do <b> <em>not </em> </b>forget we are dealing with a Goddess. She was almost as powerful as dear old Dad….I can’t lose you again.” He looked down at the floor.</p><p>“You won’t. I promise.” She squeezed his hand. “So….I want to help so maybe while Amenadiel looks for leads I can look too? What does your mother look like? Maybe I can put out an APB?”</p><p>Lucifer smiled slightly. “That is the thousand dollar questions my dear.” With Chloe’s confused look, he continued. “My parents don’t really have physical forms, and when she escaped Hell she would have to enter the body of a human who recently died. She could be anyone. What we must do is narrow down anyone who died in the past few days in LA and was brought back to life.”</p><p>“How do you know she is in LA?” </p><p>He sighed and let go of her hand as he went to search her cabinets for her horrible box of red wine. He needed alcohol, even if it was swill. “She is here. I know it, she is coming for me.”</p><p>“What!” Chloe tried to keep her voice down with Trixie asleep in the next room. “Why?”</p><p>After pouring two glasses he headed back to the sofa. “My mother was tossed in Hell by my father. Rumors say it was her who caused things like the floods and plages….she was never fond of you humans.” Chloe paled, Lucifer took a sip then gently pulled her glass out of her tight grip. “Relax, powerful as she may be she doesn’t have <b> <em>that </em> </b>power here.” </p><p>All Chloe could nod. “Still, why would she come for you? Why not G-I mean your dad?” Her voice was shaky.</p><p>Lucifer hummed. “Well when she was sent to Hell I sent Maze and some of the other demons to torture her. I never saw her, I couldn’t face how she turned her back on me when father cast me out….she just stood there and said nothing.” He blinked away a few tears that threatened to escape his eyes. “I was her warden, she will most likely come for me before father.” </p><p>“Lucifer, I won’t let her hurt you.” Chloe said look into his eyes.</p><p>He scoffed. “I’m immortal Detective, honestly must I remind you of this daily?” He teased. “Are you having a senior moment?” </p><p>Rolling her eyes she laughed softly. “No, I am not having a senior moment. I didn’t mean about her hurting you physically. Emotional abuse can hurt more than a stab wound.” </p><p>Lucifer leaned in close to her, gazing at her with wonder. “You are an amazing woman Chloe. To see my true self and not run away….and to try and help me…. I have never met anyone quite like you.” </p><p>Chloe blushed. “I hope that is a good thing?” She asked softly. </p><p>Smiling and leaning closer he nodded. Just a little bit closer and their lip would touch. Suddenly there was a scream from the bedroom.</p><p>They practically jumped apart. Lucifer sighed. “Shall I go comfort the child or will you?” Lucifer asked slightly breathlessly. </p><p>Chloe smiled. “I can do it.” She paused at the door to the bedroom. “Tomorrow we start looking right?”</p><p>He nodded. “You have my word.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Soul Searching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer and Amenadiel track down a soul they believe may be their mother as Chloe deals with the fallout from Dan's actions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Amenadiel looked down the list of possible suspects as he was interrupted by a knock at the door of his office. On the other side was Lucifer’s therapist Doctor Linda, she gave him a warm smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m surprised to see you are still coming in.” She said bluntly. “I mean, this building is for actual doctors, not frauds.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amenadiel sighed. “Linda, I am sorry I lied to you but I was dealing with a matter of universal importance.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She scoffed. “Well I am used to my clients lying to me but not my friends. That's what I thought we were. I never thought you would use me to manipulate Lucifer, your brother.” She took a deep breath. “Look I am just here because you asked to borrow some of my books and I promised I wouldn’t yell at you…” Going to leave she paused at the door. “I am sorry for yelling at you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amenadiel ducked his head. “Linda, you are right. I have used you….used a lot of people for selfish ends. I am trying to atone, will you let me make it up to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linda eyed him and gave a small smile. “If there is one thing a therapist knows is everyone makes mistakes. Just try and be more honest with me in the future.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded. Once she left he got his phone out and texted Lucifer to meet him by the downtown bank, he had a lead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe pouted as she sat in the back seat of Lucifer’s luxurious town car. “Why can’t I come inside with you?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amenadiel and Lucifer were in the front getting ready to head into the bank where the suspect and a few hired thugs were holding the people in the bank hostage. There were several cop cars parked at all the entrances and exits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer smiled softly at Chloe. “We will be alright dear, Amenadiel’s wings may be out of commission right now, but he still has the power to slow time. Just wait here and we will be back in a tick.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes. “Fine, but you two better stay safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer chuckled as he climbed out of the car. “You know when you give me that look you bear a striking resemblance to your offspring!” He smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just hurry up!” She called after them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon entering the bank everything froze. Lucifer held the door for his brother as they walked in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Four masked men were busy hauling out money from the safe. With minimal effort they knocked the three grunts out and focused on the leader. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you Lee Jones?” Amenadiel asked him when time resumed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man looked around baffled as his hired men hit the ground. “Y-Yeah.” He stuttered, backing up and pointing his gun at them. “How did you two get in here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Give it up, we know all about your plans.” At Lee’s confused expression he continued. “Your heart stopped two days ago, correct?”He got a nod in response. “And you came here, to LA. Why in Dad’s name you choose to rob a bank is beyond me but enough of this mild chit chat. Tell me, what is it you desire?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lee’s eyes glazed over and he wobbled forward. “I want my freedom.” He said simply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah ha!” Lucifer clapped his hands together. “I knew it! You came to LA to escape your prison, however it’s time to give up the gig, mom.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lee’s face turned from calm to confused. “What are you talking about? I was in a lot of debt and after the paramedics restarted my heart I figured I could get money this way. Look, I’m not going back to jail!” He yelled as he pulled the trigger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just after the bullet left the gun, time stopped. Amenadiel rolled his eyes. “Luci, it’s not Mom. This is the last name on the list. Maybe she is not in LA.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer strolled over to Lee and pried the gun out of hand and plucked the bullet out of the air and pocketed it. “Oh she is here, dear brother. She will come for me. I know it. However this chap is not her, so we best be on our way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer held a hand up. “One moment brother.” He said eyeing Lee with a devilish glint in his eye. “So little time, so much punishment.” He said gleefully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe felt like she was going stir crazy in the back seat, it had only been five minutes but she was stressed to the max. Both Lucifer and Amenadiel were immortal but she wasn’t sure what would happen when they faced off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly the car doors opened and they both climbed in. “Well that was a waste.” Huffed Amenadiel. “That man was not our Mom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a complete waste.” Lucifer argued. “I wish I could see Lee’s face when time resumed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe rolled her eyes from the back seat as Lucifer drove them back to Lux. “What did you do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing too horrible Detective. Let’s just say Lee won’t be posing any threat to the surrounding officers.” He smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amenadiel rubbed the bridge of his nose. “He took his gun and left him in nothing but his underwear and a flashy tiara on his head. Oh and I believe he tied his shoelaces together.” With his brother nod, Amenadiel actually laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe smiled as well, she was instantly in a good mood knowing they didn’t have to face off against an angry Goddess. “What is our next move?” She asked hesantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will have to do more research but you both need to be on your guard. If mom is targeting Lucifer then you may have seen her and not realized it. She could look like anyone.” He stressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer scoffed. “I would be able to sense her brother. Don’t forget I am the strongest archangel.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Powers….but not strength.” Amenadiel shot back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, can you finish this later?” Chloe asked. “I have to pick up Trixie to meet with Dan at the precinct.” She sighed, hating having to bring her daughter to see her father behind bars was one of the worst things she had ever had to witness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie wasn’t exactly old enough to understand why Dan was in prison but she had become more distant lately and Chloe was really beginning to worry. She thought about asking Lucifer if his therapist Dr Linda dealt with children patients but she knew Lucifer was stressed out enough dealing with finding his mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amenadiel got out of the car in front of the building where he rented a condo. She always wondered where he got the money to pay for it. Did God give his children an allowance? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her thoughts were interrupted by a sigh from Lucifer. “Do you wish me to come in with you when you visit Dan?” He asked softly. “I know you are taking the urchin today but if you need me to wait for you both I will.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We might be in there awhile, Dan wants me to meet with his lawyer, maybe while we are doing that you could sit with Trixie?” She asked in a small voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely, don’t worry Detective my lawyer Abby Fletcher is one of the best.” He gave her a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie sat with Lucifer as her Mommy went to talk with her Daddy some more. She didn’t like coming to this place. She knew bad guys went to jail and she wanted to just tell the guards that her Dad was good and didn't belong here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mom had tried to explain what happened but she still was very confused. Lucifer sat with her in an area that looked like the waiting room in a doctor’s office. Lucifer was playing games on his phone as she leaned against him and did her best to color in her book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucifer?” She asked in a tiny voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes spawn?” He put the phone in his pocket and turned to look down at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is my Daddy a bad man?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer paled. He didn’t know how to handle this, he was unaware exactly what the Detective had told the child and he did not want to traumatize her further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I think your father made some mistakes and this is his way of making things right. Don’t worry child I’m sure he will be able to get out of here soon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie nodded. “I hope so….I think him being in here is making Mommy sad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer’s chest tightened at that. He knew how much the Detective worried about her daughter’s happiness and feared taking her for these visits. “I promise you I will do everything in my power to get your father home to you and help ease your mother's worries.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled for the first time in ages. “Really? You are so nice Lucifer.” She paused and looked away shyly. “Thank you for saving mommy. I was really scared that day….but then she got better, like magic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer smiled a little. “Yes, It was the best deal I have ever made.” He said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mommy says we have to be careful because your mommy is in town. Why do we have to?” She asked with her wide brown eyes boring into his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because my mother is very dangerous and she doesn’t like me so I worry that she may hurt my friends.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh….Am I your friend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled. “Yes child, you are my friend….You may be overly peppy but you can be quite devous and cleaver and I respect that.” He sighed. “Beatrice, you and your mother need not worry about mine. I will allow no harm to come to either of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, you are the Devil and you never break a promise. Right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You believe me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. “Yeah, I saw your eyes the day we met and you scared that bully girl for me. I don’t care if you are the Devil.” She said bluntly. “And I think your Mommy shouldn’t be mean to you, Mommy are supposed to be nice and loving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ducked his head sadly. “I wish all mothers were as wonderful as your child.” She nodded and closed her eyes and slowly began to fall asleep leaning against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost an hour later Chloe came out to find her daugher curled up in none other than Satan’s lap. She chuckled and went for her phone to snap a picture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer looked up as he was holding Trixie against him with one arm and was using his other hand to scroll on his phone. He looked up at her once the flash of her camera went off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I better not see that on my Instagram Detective.” He warned, but his tone was playful. “You seem to be in a good mood, did the meeting go well?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. “Dan is getting released. He still has his apartment. Apparently with everything that happened with Malccolm and Palmetto they want to sweep it under the rug….I don’t agree with that part but if it gets Dan out.” She shrugged. “He is being demoted but other than that his life will get back to normal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent news my dear.” Lucifer said softly. “Perhaps we better head back to your house and get the child to bed, she has had a taxing day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe softened at the sight. “Thank you Lucifer. For everything. Having my back when no one else did, saving me when Malcolm shot me and caring and protecting Trixie now that your mother is….out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think nothing of it. I owe you a great deal as well, you have accepted me for who I am….what I am. My own family can’t even do that….” He said sadly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then they are fools. If I do meet your mother I want to have a word with her about not abandoning children.” Chloe said evenly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought made Lucifer’s heart skipped at the thought of that. He loved when his Detective was strong but the thought of her and his mother in the same room was doing nothing to calm his nerves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sensing his distress Chloe put a hand on the small of his back and gently led them to her car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they drove back to her place in silence with the slight noise of Trixie stirring in the back seat. Lucifer thought back on what the small child had said. His mother shouldn’t be like this, although he was not blameless in the situation either. She was trapped in Hell for eons and he was too afraid to even see her. Maybe she had an explanation for why she did nothing when he was tossed out of Heaven….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He almost growled at the thought of showing leniency to his mother now. She could destroy everything and everyone he cared for. He needed to send her back to Hell fast before she found out about Chloe and Trixie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomorrow they would begin the search again….He would not fail the people he cared for. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer finds his mother.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After another day of searching Lucifer felt emotionally drained  as he sat at his piano. As he played “All along the watchtower.” He started to feel better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was alerted to a guest arrival by the bell of his elevator. He looked over as a late thirty year old woman came stumbling out. She had long curly brown hair and light bluish green eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was blood trickling out of her neck and she seemed to have damaged her leg. As she tried to make her way to him Lucifer rushed her as she all but collapsed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucifer….” She muttered as she looked up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment he touched her he could sense the power coming off her form. “Mother?” He whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded as he helped her to the sofa. “My son,” She breathed. “I am so happy I found you….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer’s wings folded out almost as a reflex, it bothered him seeing his mother hurt….Gently he plucked a feather and brushed it against her wound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” She said, her voice was clearer and she sat up and began untangling her long hair. “Honestly, I have been wandering this city for days asking this vacunas creations how to find you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer tucked his wings away and sat across from her. “Right, so you can eviscerate me. I got that.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Goddess shook her head. “No, we have spent enough time being….</span>
  <b>
    <em>estranged</em>
  </b>
  <span>. I just wanted to see you….see all my children.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmmm, so all those rumors  why Dad sent you to Hell weren’t true?” He asked, she shrugged so he continued. “The plagues and the floods?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. “I was angry, but humans weren’t the reason your father and I were fighting. At least not then. Look son I am not here to hurt anyone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will believe that when I see it.” Lucifer said acidly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She got up and gently placed a hand on his cheek. “Lucifer, your father sent me to Hell, not you. I know that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer backed away from her touch. “Yes, but I was your warden.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huffing a bit she walked over to the bar and began gazing at the bottles. “Well, It hurt that you never visited me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer’s eyes burned red. “Oh! When I was cast out, who stood there and did nothing?!” He roared. “Hint, it’s a palindrome for Mum!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe if you came and talked to me instead of sending your demons to torture me then I could have explained everything!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer laughed bitterly and sat back down on his armchair and gestured for her to do the same. “Well, we are together now so please, explain.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked down at her lap. “You would never believe me.” She spoke softly, throwing Lucifer off guard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s besides the point of your story, I’m calling Amenadiel now,” He pulled out his phone, he looked over to see his mother’s face light up in joy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonderful, he is here too?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded. “Yes and he will be the one taking you back to Hell and-” The phone was knocked out of his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?!” She exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you are scary and terrifying.” He said evenly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucifer, please give me a chance to show you and your brother that I have changed. I think this human host whom I know inhabit was murdered and I think….I think she has offsprings….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer sighed. “Oh lovely, now you are a missing person…. Thank you for </span>
  <b>
    <em>that </em>
  </b>
  <span>mother!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well maybe we can clear things up, or I can just possess another body and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>No</em>
  </b>
  <span>!” Lucifer’s voice was deep. “I forbid possession for a reason, you may be the Goddess of all creation but you are very </span>
  <b>
    <em>human </em>
  </b>
  <span>now mother. I will not watch you leap from human to human like a….a parasite leaving havoc in your wake. No. This is your body now.” He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “Now let’s see if you have any ID on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She raised an eyebrow. “What is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He huffed. “Just let me-” He began to pat down her leg until he found a lump and then as quickly as he could reached in and pulled out a wallet. Why oh why did his Mum have to possess this attractive body? He thought to himself. “Ah, here we are. Hello, Charlotte Richards.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe was sitting at home as she checked her phone for the fourth time in the past half hour. Lucifer had gone home after their latest failure of soul searching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Dan out of prison he had asked if he could take Trixie for March break up to his parents ranch in Texas. She was relieved to get Trixie out of LA, the thought of her baby being near a powerful Goddess that apparently hated humans made her stomach turn.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally her phone went off and she practically leaped for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” She asked into the phone, slightly breathless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Detective, I’m surprised you are awake, I am hoping you can come over to my penthouse tomorrow morning?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, for sure. Is everything alright?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause, then a sigh. “I don’t wish to worry you but I found my mother. She is here now. Don’t worry, everything is alright. She is in the body of someone named Charlotte Richards and Apparently was murdered two days ago. We want to go back to the scene of the crime to figure out who would want her dead….would you help us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So where is the real Charlotte Richards?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Either in the Silver City or Hell. Only bodies that have recently died can be possessed,” He paused for a moment. “Are you alright Detective?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah….all good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made a noise of disapproval.”Come now, Detective. I know you are lying. I want you to know that I can handle my mother. She is mostly human now and there is nothing to fear….will you help us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are my best friend Lucifer,” She said softly. “I want to help. Are you sure she won’t hurt me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He all but growled. “I won’t </span>
  <b>
    <em>let </em>
  </b>
  <span>her hurt you. You are safe with me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I will come over tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, goodnight Detective.” There was a pause, as if he was going to say something else but then the line went dead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe paced the elevator as it took her up to the penthouse. Once the doors opened she took in the sight of Lucifer at the bar pouring a drink and an attractive woman hanging out on the balcony. She was sipping on a glass of wine. She wore a long white blouse with black dress pants. Stunning was a word to describe her, Chloe thought as she slowly walked in. Looking at this woman (Charlotte) she could have never guessed she was the Goddess of all creation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer smiled as he spotted her. “Detective, come on in.” He ushered in his mother who came in from the balcony. “Mum, this is my work partner </span>
  <b>
    <em>Detective </em>
  </b>
  <span>Chloe Decker. Chloe this is my mother.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman’s bright eyes widened. “Ummm Lucifer, that must sound strange to her human mind.” She hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe laughed and rolled her eyes. “I know.” She said potently. “By the way, what should I call you?” At the rise of the other woman’s brow, she continued. “Goddess?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other woman laughed and shook her head. “Charlotte will do.” She walked off down the hallway to Lucifer’s kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe was finally left alone in the room with the Devil and she never felt safer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the blink of an eye he had moved from across the room to by her side. She didn’t realize she was shaking until she felt his hand gently on her back. Then he began rubbing small circles as he held her in his arms for a moment. “You are handling Mum brillently my dear, try not to think about the whole Goddess thing.” He smiled down at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think if I do then my head may explode.” She muttered as he pulled back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frowning, Lucifer eyed her worryingly. “If this is too much for you Detective then perhaps Mum and I should head to the hotel she was stabbed at alone.” He said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head. “No, I made a promise to you.” Smiling, she looked him dead in the eye. “And I am a detective of my word.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed as he went to get his jacket. “Come on Mum, we better get going!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte appeared at the doorway. “Alright but I want to make a request.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer sighed. “What is that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After we solve who killed this human vessel, I want to see Amenadiel. I don’t care what our problems are, he is still my son.” She took a deep breath. “All I want is to see my children again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I tell him Mum, he will want you back in Hell for sure. </span>
  <b>
    <em>I </em>
  </b>
  <span>still am on the fence. If you can behave I will hear you out on your wounded bird story.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care if he takes me back to Hell himself. I haven’t seen my children in eons and whatever it takes to make things right with you and him. I have missed my family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe said nothing as she watched the exchange. She could understand how the Goddess felt, being a mother herself but she still had a bone to pick with someone who did nothing when the child was tossed into Hell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will call him after you are no longer possibly on a hit list. Perhaps he will be feeling lenient.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. “Okay, I have nothing to hide. I haven’t harmed a soul.” She said smugly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer just rolled his eyes as they headed to the parking lot. Chloe whispered into his ear. “Didn’t you promise your dad she would go back to Hell?” She asked nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded. “Yes….I made a deal but I never spoke to Dad. I am the expert in punishment, perhaps I can find a loophole.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe nodded. “You want her to stay, don’t you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bit his lip. “Yes….I’m sorry….I know she frightens you….Seeing her again, I have missed her.” He sounded ashamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand. I think if we can prove her story she told you was true then I will feel a lot better. I can sympathize with a mother who missed their children. But please be careful. I don’t want to see anyone hurt. Especially you.” He opened his mouth but she cut him off. “I know your immortal, jackass.” She giggled. “There are more ways to hurt someone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded. “I will ensure no one gets hurt Chloe. Trust me, as soon as Maze catches wind of Mother’s return she may put Mother in a wheelchair.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they reached the car lot they decided Chloe should drive since her car had more room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she drove she hoped that the Goddess was telling the truth about not harming anyone. She didn’t know how much more of this celestial information she could take.       </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Case</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chloe and Lucifer look into Charlotte's backstory</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lucifer easily opened the door to the hotel room Charlotte told them she had awoken in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room was lavish, with long white curtains and tastefully decorated. Charlotte walked in and picked up the cell phone and brought it over to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See,” She said. “When I awoke this thing was ringing. I touched and a small voice said ‘Hello Mommy.’ It startled me so I put it down. I think that the voice was Charlotte’s spawn.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer nodded and sighed. “Most likely.” He strolled into the back bedroom and groaned. “Mum!” He called out. “Seems like you left something from your wounded bird story.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Chloe and Charlotte rushed to him. There laying across the bed was the dead body of a young man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh dear,” Charlotte said. To her credit she did sound shocked. “Well, who ever killed my human suit must have killed this young man too!” She deduced, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe nodded as she walked closer to the victim and looked closely at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer was still staring at his mother incredulously. “Liar, lair. Slutty dress on fire, mother.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucifer, why would I bring you both here just to disprove my story?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bit his lip and sighed. “I-I Don’t know. Regardless, if you are being targeted then I think the safest place for you is my penthouse at Lux, while the Detective and I sort this out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed. “What am I supposed to do up there?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer chuckled. “I will have Maze watch over you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte crossed her arms. “Hmmm Mazikeen. I loathe her.” She hissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lovely!” Lucifer proclaimed. “I shall drive you back whilst the Detective calls this in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe paled. “Lucifer, what if this tracks back to Charlotte Richards?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cocked his head to the side for a moment. “Hmmm, well if they find the connection then they can find her at Lux. I will be back soon Detective.” he called as he left with his mother in tow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe took a deep breath as she tried to focus. How was she going to explain that she stumbled upon this murder? What could she say if they analyzed the blood on the carpet back to Charlotte. Charlotte who wasn’t Charlotte. She was a literal Goddess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly sinking to the floor Chloe let all her fears come crashing in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Lucifer walked back into the hotel room he found Chloe curled up in a corner. She didn’t seem to notice he had even returned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was a little surprised that she hadn’t called Miss Lopez or the rest of the forensic team. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly he crouched in front of her and caught her shaky hand in his. “I’m so sorry I left Love. Are you alright?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head and blinked away tears. “I just don’t know who to call, how do I explain that I found this? I was doing so well with this…. Celestial stuff but now….” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He brushed her tears away with his thumbs. “Darling, you have handled all this so well, sometimes even I forget how hard this must be for you. I think I should take you back to your place and then I will find a discreet way to call this in. You get some sleep and I shall assist the LAPD and give you updates. How does that sound?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed. “It’s my job Lucifer, I can’t ask you to-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t ask, I offered.” He helped her to stand. “Please, just take the rest of the day off. For me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and then hugged him. “Thank you. You are the best partner I ever had.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After he dropped the Detective off at her apartment he drove back to the Hotel and met Dan and Ella in the front.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Ella explained that the man on the bed was killed most likely a screwdriver Dan checked his ID.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His name is Phillip Calson. He was a low level coke dealer for the Forth Street gang. Looks like all his money is all still here so maybe someone was trying to send a message.” Dan theorized. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer nodded. “Hmmm perhaps the leader of the gang took justice into his own hands. Let’s go interrogate them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan scoffed. “Dude, we can’t just walk into the place they use as a front and just start throwing punches. Look there is more blood on the carpet in the living room area so it looks like we may have another victim or maybe it was the attacker.” Dan then looked around. “Hey, umm where is Chloe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer flinched. “She was very stressed so she decided to go home and lay down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan nodded. “Yeah, she should take more time to relax. Tell her I can keep Trix as long as she needs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer just nodded as he walked around the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ella came through the doors with a stack of papers. “Looks like the blood on the rug belongs to a law partner named Charlotte Richards.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer clenched his fist. Worried how he could explain it if they found her at the penthouse. Each explanation sounded more ridiculous than the last. He could not lie, so he needed to bluff or omit things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan interrupted his thoughts. “It makes sense for a dealer teaming up with a powerful lawyer. I will make a few calls, see if we can find Charlotte. If this was a hit she could be in trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ella nodded. “Yeah, she would be in really rough shape. The loss of blood alone….” She was looking through Calson’s phone. “Oh snap! I think I might know why poor Phill was killed. Looks like he was reporting the gangs going on too Charlotte.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yes, snitches end up in ditches, indeed.” Lucifer said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan groaned. “Okay, so I will organize a meeting with the gang, in the meantime we will put out an APB for Charlotte Richards.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer clapped his hands together. “Excellent idea Daniel, I shall call you the second I lay eyes on her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ummm yeah, thanks.” He said, slightly baffled. “How about you take off and maybe use those connections you have and try and find Mrs. Richards and maybe check on Chloe?”  Lucifer nodded as he headed out and began to drive towards Chloe.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>